


Separation

by bluemoonmaverick



Series: Supposition [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series that, while sticking strictly to canon, explores the theory that Sam and Jack were engaged in a clandestine romance off-screen from Season 6 onward.</p>
<p>This tag is set immediately after the events of Enemy Mine, but it has nothing to do with that episode. Think of it, instead, as a prequel to Inauguration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

Jack entered the restaurant and made a bee-line for the bar, searching the darkened tables for a familiar bald head. Finally spotting what he was looking for, he made his way to a back booth and slid in across the table from his commanding officer.

"You should order a drink, Jack," Hammond said, taking a sip of his own beer.

Damn, Jack thought. That was really not a good sign. As soon as Hammond had suggested they meet for a beer at O'Malley's, Jack had known something was up. In the seven years they had worked together, Hammond had never socialized with Jack or any of his other subordinates outside of the occasional base picnic or Christmas party.

Jack flagged the waitress and ordered a Guinness. He had a feeling a Coors just wasn't going to cut it. Jack looked up at Hammond. "I'm assuming you wanted to meet me here for some reason other than the pleasure of my company, sir."

Hammond looked Jack right in the eye. "I need this conversation to remain off the record, Jack." Jack nodded and Hammond continued. "Two days ago, I was contacted by a 'friend' at the Pentagon. He passed on some information concerning Kinsey."

Jack groaned and sat back. "Should've known," he muttered.

"Seems that the first item on Kinsey's agenda, once he's elected Vice President, is to remove control of the SGC from the military."

"Well, that's nothing new, sir," Jack replied. "Kinsey's always been a..." Hammond held up a hand as the waitress approached with Jack's beer. She sat it down with an appreciative glance in Jack's direction and walked off.

Hammond jumped in. "There's more, Jack. Kinsey is trying to collect any evidence he can to support his argument that the military shouldn't be running the program. According to my source, he's enlisted the help of certain members of the NID and has authorized them to use any means necessary to uncover damaging information about our operation."

Jack really didn't like where this was going. He furrowed his brow and considered whether he wanted to ask the question that sprang to mind. He picked up his beer and took a sip, hoping for some liquid courage. "And what is it he thinks he's going to find?"

Hammond let Jack finish drinking before responding. He sat up a straighter. "Among other things, Kinsey is convinced that you're involved in a sexual relationship with your subordinate officer."

Jack's eyes snapped up to Hammond's, and this time the older man held up both hands, cutting off the sarcastic response that was on the tip of Jack's tongue. His features softened a bit. "Look, son, I don't know if anything is going on between you and Major Carter and, frankly, I don't want to know." Jack started, but Hammond cut him off again. "I'm not blind, Jack. It's pretty clear your feelings for each other go well beyond the traditional supervisor-subordinate relationship."

He sighed and sat back. "I probably should have split the two of you up a long time ago, but whatever the situation, you, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c make a damn fine team, and I just couldn't see any reason to screw that up. Still don't. But you need to be careful, Jack, real careful. If anything inappropriate were brought to light, there wouldn't be much I could do to help you. You know what happened to Torres and Lowe, and Kinsey would like nothing better than to make an example out of you and Sam. That would be the end of your career - and hers."

Jack spun his now empty bottle on the table and considered Hammond's words. He had no doubt that Kinsey had it in for him and would gladly take down Sam, too, if for no other reason than to get to him. And he was sure he had the means; there was no telling what lengths the NID would go to, especially with Kinsey's support - surveillance, wire tapping, pictures and video - that was just the tip of the iceberg.

And here Hammond was, trying to warn him. Jack wondered how long he'd known about the two of them. Regardless, he was sure as hell glad he had. The thought of Kinsey embarrassing Sam and fucking up her career just to spite him made his stomach turn.

Sam. God, what was he going to do? He could only think of one thing. He caught his bottle suddenly and looked up at his commanding officer. "I'll retire," he said.

Hammond fixed him with a stern glare. "I'm sorry Jack, but you can't do that."

"Why not?" He smirked. "I've done it once. I'll do it again."

Hammond's face remained serious. "It won't help, Jack. Kinsey'll just point to your retirement as evidence that there was something going on between the two of you all along. Besides..." He leaned in a bit toward the table. "I still need you and SG-1 out there, now more than ever. And if you or Major Carter leaves the SGC, you'll be giving Kinsey exactly what he wants."

Jack let out a deep breath and stared at the table. So that was it, then. He and Sam would have to stop seeing each other or else risk their careers and possibly the future of the entire SGC. He furrowed his brows, and focused on trying to keep his emotions in check. Christ, he was in love with her! How could Hammond expect him to just end it?

As if reading his mind, Hammond leaned in closer, and not unkindly said, "Look, son, it's not forever."

When Jack didn't respond, Hammond got up and threw a twenty on the table. He started to make his way out of the bar, then stopped and grasped Jack's shoulder. "If you ever want to talk, Jack, unofficially or otherwise, you know where to find me."

Jack nodded without taking his eyes off the table, and Hammond squeezed his shoulder once before heading out of the bar.

Jack picked up his bottle and gave it another spin.

oOoOoOo

Sam made her way into the heart of Palmer Park. As promised, Jack was waiting for her on a bench that sat off to one side of the path near the playground. She walked toward him with a smile that dimmed as she approached and took in his demeanor.

"Hey. What's with all the cloak and dagger?" She sat next to him on the bench. Jack looked up at her but did not return her smile. Sam felt a sliver of fear and immediately repressed it. "What's wrong?" she asked, more serious now.

"Kinsey," he replied, practically spitting the word.

She attempted to keep her tone light. "What's he done now? Do we need to sic Thor on him again?"

"He wants control of the SGC. Sam..." Jack cut her off before she could dismiss his concern. "He's going to try to come through you and me to get it."

"What do you mean?" she asked, as her face fell further.

Jack looked down at his hands, then met Sam's eyes. "Kinsey's convinced that we're sleeping together, and he's enlisted the help of the NID to prove it."

Sam huffed. "You can't be serious." When she looked at him, though, she saw the worry etched on his features. "Oh my god, you are. How do you know all of this?"

"Hammond," he replied. "He's got someone on the inside."

Sam shook her head, confused. "Wait a minute. Hammond knows about us?"

"He suspects."

Sam considered his response. She was surprised, though she supposed she shouldn't have been. Hammond always had good instincts. Still, she felt a little uncomfortable knowing that the head of the SGC, not to mention her godfather, knew she was sleeping with her commanding officer. She filed that fact away to deal with later and focused, instead, on the issue at hand. "Well, I guess we'll have to be extra careful then."

"Sam..." There was a warning tone in his voice.

"Jack?" She really studied him for the first time that evening. He looked defeated, as though someone had sucked all of the joy out of his life. Realization suddenly dawned. Her voice was quiet and reflected her disbelief. "You think we should stop seeing each other."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Look, I've thought of every angle. We just can't risk it. You know what happened to Erica and Reggie. I can't let the same thing happen to you."

Her response was immediate. "I'll quit."

"I tried that already." He pleaded with his eyes, begging her to understand. "Hammond won't accept my resignation. He says he needs us on SG-1 right now, that we're too important to the program."

Sam shook her head. "This is crazy. There has to be some way to make this work." She refused to believe this could be their undoing. "You're really going to let an asshole like Kinsey come between us?"

"It's not permanent, Sam," he replied quietly. But even as he said the words, she could tell he didn't believe them.

Anger surged through her, and she lashed out. "Isn't it? How long then? Until Kinsey's out of office? That could be eight years from now - more, if he's elected President after Hayes." Instead of responding, he just hung his head, which infuriated her further. "Or is it until we defeat the Goa'uld? And when will that happen, Jack? It could be a hundred years from now, for all we know."

"Sam..."

"So that's it, then, you're just giving up." She was breathing harder now, her face flushed.

"Sam..." He reached for her hand, but she snatched it away.

"My god, Jack, did you even _want_ to make this work?"

"Sam!"

But she was on a roll and wasn't about to give an inch. "What the hell have I been to you all this time? Just another piece of ass?"

"That's enough, Major!" he yelled.

That brought her up short. She stared at him for a long moment, then stood and gave him a small salute. "Yes, _sir_." She began walking away.

"Sam, wait..." Jack sounded so despondent that she almost sat back down, but her anger was too great.

She turned to face him one last time. "I think it would be better if you stuck with 'Carter' from now on, sir." Then she strode off toward her car and didn't look back.

She made it two miles down the road before she burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up, kids. Things get a little bumpy for awhile here in Season 7, but if you stay with me, I promise the ride will be worth it in the end. 
> 
> And many thanks to MidKnight Rider for the beta on this story, the one before it, and just about all of them, really. :)


End file.
